Playtime
by Kandakicksass
Summary: Zero Kiryu hates Kaname Kuran, but when a blood bond is formed and Kiryu and Kaname are together 24/7, will Kaname take advantage?


**Okay, so. I think we all know what fic this is. My… 3****rd**** posted story on here, ever! The first sucks (Surprising Development. Let's not talk about that mess until I'm done editing it, too). Here I am, editing it! Because it sucked. Like, badly. I am very unhappy with the way it is. People say they love it, but I don't think so. Icky. I mean, the font was huge, and—ugh. Not even going there. **

**So I'm editing it because I do like this story. I will make it readable. :D It may still have chapters, but it may not. I don't know. Oneshot or not, there will be drabbles and sequels later, though :D. Enjoy the edited version of this! Let's hope I can figure out how to put this up without loosing all my previous reviews! I treasure them so much… xDDDD**

I was tired.

Well, _duh_, of course I was tired. There was only so much I could deal with and that damn Kuran was not one of those few things. According to "his highness" himself, even he could not _enjoy _the "pleasure" of my company all the time. If it weren't for this blood bond, we wouldn't have to be. But whining about it couldn't change it; we were glued together mentally, even when we weren't together physically.

He often used this to his advantage—saying crude things about me to get my attention, or using his own pureblood power to use normal things (water, wind, even the damn _clothes_ I was wearing) to also invade my privacy—and certain parts of me no one was allowed to see. Kuran couldn't see them in person, but his mental probes felt me up pretty good. I winced at the wording. Even in my own head that sounded nasty.

Kuran was not allowed within three feet of me. Correction: thirty feet of me. Because of the bond, anytime he did my mind jumbled and I couldn't tell right from left because all I could tell was about him. I would also not allow any part of Kuran _in _me, be it fangs or… other specific body parts. I refused to think about those _specific body parts_, because that jumbled me, too. And sent blood to my face faster than light.

Right now, Kuran was on the other side of the room. It was just about as close as I'd let him without retreating into my room, locked and secure. He was smirking slightly, that almost waving brown hair caressing his face, framing it, bringing out his dark brown eyes. It brought out the red in those eyes too, a red I now shared. That smirk was impossible to miss—it was one of Kuran's largest. Those pale pink lips were always curled up like that in my presence, and yet, I think I kind of didn't mind. After a while, things about Kaname Kuran grew on me, like the smirk, or his crude language. Around Yuuki, he was the perfect gentleman. Around me… I shuddered at the thought. Kuran used disgusting, erotic words I hadn't even _heard_ before I'd met him.

Kuran picked the words out of my head, snickering slightly. My face burned as I glared at him, the silver in my eyes coming out with the help of my metallic hair.

"What is it, Zero? Still angry about yesterday?" Kuran cooed. I snarled once.

Yesterday was… unbearable. If Kuran hadn't stopped just a second before, I would have come… and yes, I mean _come_. He'd been using my _bath water_—could anyone believe it out of _him_? Not one moment of peace with him around… or, more appropriately, not around. That's when the bastard has the most fun, I think. Kuran knew exactly how to tease me, after three months, so it didn't take him anything to push my buttons.

"Zero?"

Kuran pulled me out of my train of thought. I looked up, my face blank, and maybe a little to unguarded. It was a chore to scowl every time I looked up, so even though it was impossible to forget whose silky voice was calling me, but no one could stay frowning all of the time. He had stood, getting maybe a foot inside my limit. I growled at him, automatically shifting my expression to anger.

"Back off, Kuran."

Kuran shook his head, smiling. He stepped closer. I put up my fists, glaring malevolently.

The moment he spoke, I shivered. It was the tone I'd hoped he'd never actually voice, but here he was… voicing it. "Zero, you're going to play with me." I winced as his words went strait to my crotch.

"Not in your lifetime," I snapped. He'd been pushing it lately with the mental probes, searching not to slowly make me come, but more trying to figure out what made me moan. What made me beg and plead for more. He'd never actually gotten me to voice it, but he'd made me think some pretty lewd thoughts. I'd been wary of the time when he actually started to move in on me for that one sexual encounter that would seal the bond.

"Zero," he repeated. "You _are going to play with me_. You're going to stand up…" He used power to make me stand; I don't know what kind. All I knew was that I was nothing compared to its will. "… and you are going to turn around…" I did, fearing what he'd make me do next. Kuran couldn't be as sick and vulgar as to— "… and you are going to bend over the desk, sweetheart." The last word released the power, though it was a taunt, and I did exactly as I said.

"Kuran, you bastard!" I yelled. "Let me go! Let me—AH!"

His hand was lightly tracing the crotch of my black slacks and I shuddered violently. I knew I was getting hard, yet there was nothing I could do about it.

"Won't you play with me, Zero?" Kuran breathed. I shuddered again, involuntarily thrusting my rock-hard cock against Kuran's waiting hand. It was like the water again, only intensified, because it was Kaname Kuran himself—the ice prince of the moon dorm himself—doing it.

"Ah…" I whimpered, looking to the side shamefully. He wasn't going to leave me alone, was he?

Of course not. That was a dumb question. I felt dumb for thinking it, even only as a thought. I felt stupid for even considering the possibility that Kaname Kuran was _not _going to fuck me tonight. Or was it rape? I was reacting pretty strongly… I shook the thought out of my head. I had to resist him!

"You're smarter than you look, Kiryu," Kuran purred. "That must be why it's so cute to have you here, moaning like this." His hand—which was currently wrapped firmly around my growing erection—stroked up and down, creating a delicious friction. My body craved it; my mind tried to reject it.

Of course, my will power was weakening and I knew with a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that I would probably give in. Not without a fight, of course, but I knew Kuran would weaken me to the point of begging. I'd get down on my knees and beg if he worked hard enough, and he knew it.

_'You enjoy this, don't you?!'_ I thought as he nibbled on my nape.

"Yes, I do," he agreed. I bit my lip—the pain breaking through the ecstasy. He knew exactly how to mash at my buttons until they were firmly broken, all malfunctioning, until I couldn't fight back anymore—and reading my mind was one of those little buttons he pushed until they were indented. I was—involuntarily—pushing back against Kuran's other hand. Or, more specifically, the fingers he'd inserted into my entrance.

"Ah! Kaname!" I groaned, thrashing my head to the side. How had I not noticed?! It hurt like fuck, and yet I had the distinct feeling of wanting _more_.

Kuran paused for a second, and when I looked back at him with horrified eyes and a blazing face, he was staring at me with a kind of wonder on his pale face. The word had slipped past my lips. I hadn't meant to say it. No way in hell I'd meant to call out Kaname Kuran's name. And yet I had.

The head of Kaname's cock rubbed deliciously against my entrance and I shivered in want. How had he done this to me? Licked my neck and jacked me off, so now I had to let him fuck me?

"You're so beautiful. That's the first time you've ever said my name before, Zero," Kuran whispered.

"So?" I breathed, wincing as the air shot through my dry throat. "Who said that fucking gave you the right to call me Z—"

He pushed in, just a bit, but I screeched unattractively. "Nngh—Kaname, s-stop! It… it hurts!" I begged. He shook his head against my neck.

"I can't do that, Zero. Just this once, I won't listen to you," he whispered, and pushed in a bit more. My passage clamped down on his cock involuntarily, like it was trying to imprint every curve and vein of his length into its walls. I clutched desperately at the wood table and I barely noticed as shards of wood dug into my fingertips. Cross would be pissed at me for damaging his table again, but there was nothing I could do in that retrospect.

He thrust into me one last time, the heat making me pant loudly and embarrassingly. I shuddered once more as I tightened and I screamed—rather girlishly, as Kaname was eager to point out later—as I came all over Headmaster Cross's desk, and Kaname came inside me. I could feel the burning, salty liquid splashing inside me, and yet it sounded disgusting to me, the idea that it was Kuran's cum turned me on even more. He turned me around so that I could collapse into his chest, which I did. My legs wouldn't hold me up. He sat down on the couch Cross had next to the desk (so he could take naps instead of paperwork was my guess). I curled up in his arms, almost fitting entirely on his lap. He buried his face in my hair and his slender frame was shaking slightly.

I winced as he accidentally brushed my tender, already healing asshole. Despite the pain, the action filled me with such want I blushed like a virgin (which I obviously was no longer). There were other aches, too, thought, ones harder to ignore. I had to make a decision. It was time to tell him.

"Kaname?"

He blushed slightly—the oddest thing. I didn't think he even _could_ blush! He knew something was going to happen because I had used his name. "Yes, my love?" I blushed, too, darker than his. _Love_.

"I… I…" I wanted to say it, but I was too much of a wuss. I leaned in to hide my face into the crook of his neck—where my head fit perfectly, like that spot was made for me—so that he wouldn't have to see my blush as I said those words that would seal us together indefinitely. "I love you, damn vampire."

He froze, then his arms constricted, crushing me to his chest. "Zero. Zero. _Zero…_" he whispered. My arms, of their own free will, wrapped around him, pulling him even tighter. I could feel every ridge of his body and accepted it eagerly.

"I love you, too." He paused. "Damn hunter." I could _hear _the smile in the words.

***

Despite popular belief, vampires don't hate the rain. Well, at least I don't. It was what came _with _the rain today that bothered me. According to Kaname, usually I was brimming with happiness when it was raining. Because usually, rain meant no sun. I didn't like the sun even when I was human. All it had meant to me was the time of day when I couldn't get killed by _their _kind. But now, when the rain meant telling Yuuki? Great. Just great.

I walked up to the girls dorm. Two years prior, Yuuki had insisted on living there instead of in the headmaster's building. Of course, the headmaster (or father, but that's a whole different matter) was sobbing uncontrollably. But perhaps that was because he was a drama queen and had nothing to do with the fact that she was going to be living farther away from him?

I noted the exact time when another pair of footsteps fell into rhythm with mine. One long arm wrapped around my shoulders and I resisted the urge to shiver from the warmth of his body.

It had been three weeks since Kaname had forced my feelings out of me (by rough, untamed sex) and it had only been a few days ago that Kaname had decided Yuuki needed to know. I didn't want to, but Yuuki _was _his sister. _And _I was _technically _betrothed to her. Damn headmaster did it, of course. So, in conclusion, Kaname probably had a point. Yuuki needed to know.

"Now that you have finally come to terms with your sexuality, my dear Zero, it is time for Yuuki to come to terms with it," that smooth honey voice murmured from my right. I sighed.

"What do you mean, my "sexuality"?"

"Your being gay," Kaname clarified, rolling his dark eyes. I blushed again, still not liking admitting that I was "gay".

"I'm not gay."

"Then what are you?"

"…" I was at a loss.

"Well, Zero?" Kaname purred, sensing my hesitation.

"I'm Kaname-sexual."

He blinked at me for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. He used me to prop him up as he laughed, nearly rolling on the floor in loud guffaws. I clenched my jaw; we may have been blood-mates, but I still hated it when he laughed at me.

"Kuran…" He knew I only used his last name when I was pissed. Or trying to be, anyway. It was hard to be pissed at Kaname.

He shut up and pulled me flush against his warm body with one last chuckle. "I'm sorry, _Kiryu_, but you just crack me up. Ah, _Kaname-sexual_… pure genius, I'll give you that."

I pouted, letting my arms come up to tug at his hair.

"You're mean."

Kaname knew I didn't mean it. Though I was tempted to tell him that on the contrary, I very much meant it, but it was hard to lie to him when he could get in my head at a moment's notice.

"I know, Zero. Now, are we just going to stand out here dawdling, or are we going to go inside? You're getting wet, after all…" he trailed off, laying a kiss on my forehead.

I gave him my most hopeful look.

"Stay here and get soaked?" I offered, giving him a small, desperate grin. He laughed at me.

"You really _don't _want Yuuki to know…" he mused. I nodded.

"No, I don't. Anyone _but _Yuuki."

"Anyone but Yuuki what?"

I froze in Kaname's arms, then tried to pull away desperately. Kaname rolled his eyes and held me tighter. She gave him a quick smile, then turned to me with an exasperated expression.

"Zero, what aren't you telling me?" she demanded, placing both hands on her hips.

Now, forgive me for being suspicious, but Kaname looked _far _too smug. I sent him a death glare, which he returned with an apologetic smile.

"I knew I wasn't going to be able to get you up there, so I had Yuuki come to you," he admitted. I groaned and smacked him on the arm, refusing to admit that he knew me only too well already.

"Listen Kaname, you told me you and my _other _gay best friend had some news for me. What exactly _is _this news?"

Both me and Kaname froze this time. When we did, Yuuki cracked a smile.

"What, did you think I didn't know? How could I not, with you two hanging all over each other like that? Half the _school _already knows." I hung my head in embarrassment. Kaname just smirked in obvious amusement.

"Thank you for being so understanding, Yuuki," Kaname said smoothly. She rolled her eyes.

"Kaname, you're not one to talk. I figured out that you were after Zero _months _ago!" Yuuki laughed. Kaname shrugged, a light hint of pink staining his pale face. I was much past pink; my face was burning.

_I can't believe I'm letting you _cuddle _me in front of people._

_Oh, it's just Yuuki._

_Still a people, you know! _I thought back, pouting again.

Yuuki's eyes glazed over before she squealed, shocking the living hell out of me. "Yay! Ohmygod, this is just like yaoi! I love it!" Kaname and I backed up, giving her a confused, slightly scared look on my part. Kaname just looked worried for my mental safety.

"Yuuki, you notorious fangirl," Kaname stated sternly. "You're scaring Zero."

"Yuuki…" I said in a dangerous voice, blushing. She shut up instantly. I'd known she was a yaoi fangirl, but to actually _like_ the fact that I was fucking Kaname…

_Is that all I am to you? A fuck buddy? _I almost laughed. Kaname Kuran, saying the words 'fuck buddy'? Hell, hearing the word 'fuck' fall from his lips was enough. I resisted the urge to giggle—I mean chuckle manly— and smacked him on the chest.

"Kaname's a crack up," Yuuki said wisely, in reality having no clue what I was laughing about. I rolled my eyes at her, calming a bit.

"So you're totally okay with this, Yuuki?" I asked, ignoring Kaname, who was kissing my hair.

She smiled at us. " Zero, Kaname, I love you both, but you love each other. And I've known it for a very long time. Truthfully, I thought you'd figure it out faster!"

I blinked at her, trying to comprehend just how much better my life had gotten. Yuuki was still my friend—ne, my little sister, like Kaname—and I got to keep the love of my life. Well, sort of. Kaname kissed my ear, which tickled and brought me out of my distant world.

Yuuki had to leave a few minutes later; she was actually meeting Aido for dinner (um, did I _want _to know?) so she couldn't stay and hang out with us. I didn't mind and I don't think Kaname did, either. Slowly, as to prolong our time outside in the open air, we walked back to the moon dorm.

"Did you know that we settled things with the hunters?" I told him, my smile bright. It would take a little while to get used to this "happy" thing, I could tell that much.

"I didn't. That's good news." Kaname stopped to give me the brightest, most loving smile he'd ever mustered.

"Yes, it is. I honestly never thought it would happen," I told him, my voice coloured with disbelief. He laughed at me.

"Leaves more room for playtime," he said, growling teasingly. I blushed and looked to the side. We had stopped walking, so his dazzling, mischevious smile was the center of my focus instead of my feet. He kissed my throat and I tried to push him off, laughing.

"Kaname, stop it! Not in fucking public! Hey—DOWN, BOY!" He stopped to give me an incredulous look, one eybrow raised before we laughed together.

"Back to the bedroom then," he decided for me. I had no objections.

Hn. Playtime indeed.

**I like that better. Yuuki's still a notorious fangirl, though :D! I couldn't leave that out! I think it's longer, too. Maybe. Ish. 3333 words. We're good. :D Still not long enough for meh tastes, though…**

**Kandakicksass is OUT, ya'll!**


End file.
